Laughing Jack X Reader
by Kitty-Keri
Summary: Laughing Jack X Reader. Please Enjoy.


The house was quiet,it was late on a friday night and you were home alone. Your parents were on a business trip and your brother was at a friends house, so you had the next three days or so alone by yourself. It wasn't strange, you were use to being alone. You only needed your thoughts, they weren't the nicest of thoughts but they were intressting.  
You began thinking of your horrible classmates and how their heads would look hanging from a lamp post infront of their own houses. You let out an evil chuckle, "I saw that though (Y/N)" you turn aroud to see Stabby a good friend of yours. (ok I added my creepypasta person hope ya don't mind =3)  
"Oh hello Stabby how long have you been watching, how much did you see?" you ask her more exited than embarrased. Stabby was no diffrent than you other than the fact that she has one eye and can see the thoughts of people. She liked gore and loved your evil thoughts.  
"enough, your thoughts make me laugh (y/n), oh and speaking of laughing meet my friend!" she taps on the window. You stand up and walk over to her. You look down and see a boy with stringy black hair and strange blue eyes, his nose was cone shaped, black and white stripes everywere.  
"i-is that blood!?" you point at the blood of sticky crimson at his feet, he looks up at you and waves. "oh yeah had to grab a bite to eat if ya know what I mean" she nuddges you with her elbow. Right she fed off of human blood, though it looks like she had alot of fun this time.  
"hey uh Stabby I'm starting to attrct atteinton down here!" he points at the little boy across the street. Then turns around and screeches an ear peircing screech at him, making the boy urienate himself and run inside.  
You run down stairs and open the door motioning for him to come in. "ok hurry up don't let my neigbors see you!" you rush him. He was a bit hesitante but finally came, a strange look spread across his face, "your rather casual for a human, aren't you scared?!" he asked letting his voice get low and demonic. You pinch his cheek and smile, "not one little bit. Hahaha". He did nothing but stare at you.  
"Well (Y/N) this is my other buddy laughing Jack, I think you guys should get along just fine~" You feel your cheeks burn a little bit, but why? Jack grinned. "ah yes Stabby has told alot about you, miss (Y/N) like those awful thoughts, I must say Stabby told them in great detail, and you my dear girl have quite the imagintion!" He said clapping for you.  
You rubbed the back of you neck, he seemed nice enough. Nobody ever really said that kind of stuff to you, you tried telling you friend (F/N) in fifth grade but that made her/ him really creeped out. You guys never spoke again and people gave you strange looks.  
"T-thank you uh Jack..." You say a bit flushed. You weren't used to kindness. Stabby grabbed your hand, and then Jack's. "alrighty now! Wanna come with us (y/n)?" Stabby smiled widly."um yeah sure where to?" They both grin.  
"you'll see~." they coo at the same time, you just go with it, you loved hanging out with Stabby and this ... Jack guy seemed rather intressting.  
~~~time skip of doom~~~  
After about an hour of running you guys came up to a large well, it was made of stone and covered in moss. You was a bit confussed as to why we were here. You ran your hand across the rim of the well.  
"what is this, what's so intressting about a well?"You look up at them, Jack smiles brightly and Stabby holds her arms open. "Ta da~ you know how your always asking to visit my world well... todays the day I asked my boss and he said you could!" You jumped up to hug her, after a second of akwardness you pull Jack in as well. He let out a yelp as your arm went around his neck.  
"Yay~ this is great!" You cheer. You hear two sighs. "huh what is it?" you ask pulling away from them. Stabby looks at the ground, "well you'd have to join us, trust me (y/n) it's not as fun as it sounds. Don't rush into this, your still younge, we're monsters!" You stare at them.  
"what...?" you say so soft your suprised they heard you."It's just well..." Stabby begane. "You have the mind of a killer, and Stabby's boss sees some potincell in you I guess. You really shouldn't even think about it." he pat you on the was easy to tell they did want you there though as they took yo to the well.  
"I'm sorry for bring you here (y/n) I just thought it would be really cool to have someone my own age besides Jack to hang outwith. sorry..." You smile at her.  
"Let me think it over, it dosen't sound horrible, I have thought of killing sevral people before... I should just consider it at least, how about a day, then I'll give you an answer ok?!" They look at you shocked.  
"er... yeah sure I'll bring her home..." Jack says, color flushes his face."because Stabby has to get back before dawn in over realm, I don't have a curfe I won't take long." You shrug. "ok, later Stabby!" you wave goodbye to your bestfriend as she jumps into the well.  
Jack's POV  
As we begin walking I notice that strange look in her eyes,it's not fear that's for sure, but what was it? She looked at the sky and began humming a tune, it sounded oddly familiar... eh whatever.  
"so (y/n) you really think you can handle being a monster like me or Stabby?" She puts on finger to her bright red lips, and ponders. "well I don't drink blood ... so not exactly like Stabby I guess..." She really is a strange one, she dosen't seem to care wether or not she has to kill.  
Soon enough we find a small house in the woods (y/n)'s house. I walk her up to the door. "thanks for walking me home Jack." She smiled, that smile made my cheeks flush again.  
"er yeah just think it ov-""WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?" we see a large man in a suit wobble towards us, clearly drunk. "d-dad I was just in the woods with some frie-" he slapped her sending her to the ground. "stay down you little whore! that's all your good for! and eh, who the FUCK ARE YOU CLOWN FACE?!" he shouted pointing at me.  
Rage boiled inside of me. "I'm beautiful DAMN IT!" I say throwing my hands around his nech choacking him. He pushes me off and picks (y/n) up by the hair causing her to yelp in pain, I jump back up and scrach his face, the newly found rage was building up. I was about to kill him but... he was (y/n)'s father and she might hate me...  
"J-Jack help me!" she choaks out. I felt my head throb, I've never been this angry. "he won't help you, no matter how many times you-" he was cut off by my extra sharp claws digging into his neck, blood poured from the wound. I scoop (y/n) up and bring her closer to me. "you'll be fine, come on catch your breath (y/n)." I try to comfort her.  
she wrapps her skinny arms around my neck and sobs into my chest."i-is he dead..?" she asked her voice kind of shaky. I nod my head. She stops cring and looks up at me. "I think I'll take you guys up on that offer..." I chuckle.  
"ok now, go pack some things before I end up killing someone else, I'll wait here." She nods but grabs ny sleeve."wait inside. I'll be right back." she chirped as she ran upstairs. I look around the house. it all seems normal, untill I find a closet upstairs with word in red that say 'do not open!' of course I have to.  
I open the door and flip the light switch To my suprise it was full of wepons and drawings, they all seemed rather dark, then I noticed (Y/N) on the floor gathering somethings. "what I said I'd be right back?" she said as she put some rags into her suitcase.  
"was this your room? It's a one by two hole in the wall!" I yell rather angry." well yeah my brother needed his own room and my parents wanted a Dojo so I was moved in here, no biggy." she smiled, but I could tell how hurt she really was.  
I wait as she packs the last of her belonings (not much) and stands up. I walk her out of the house and into the woods, normal enough right untill we hear a rustling infront of us, followed by a growl. "get behind me (y/n)" I order."wait why, what was that?" she asked  
"just get behinde me now!" I demand, she imdietaly jumps, good. We wait as the growling grows louder."hey uh what's going on?" she just peaked her head from behinde me. "shh it'll find us." but it's to late it had our smell.  
"run run like a mother fucker!" I scream as we take off itno the woods tring to go around it, we run for what feels like hours untill something happens.  
"eh~" (y/n) falls down, her foot had been caught by a root. "damn it, just run I'll catch up." but, I wasn't going to have any of that. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulders, just as the beast finds us.  
I couldn't see it but (y/n)... (y/n) got a good look at it. "what is that thing!?" she screams. I take off again." oh that guy, just your friendly neiborhood Rake (sorry I fell asleep watching an old spider man cartoon... XD)" She begane shaking, I guess she'd read about him, oh yeah. She was shaking out of control."he's getting closer!AH".I pull her off my shoulders and carry her bridal style, he had cut her face leaving four marks on her left cheek.  
I see the well out of the corner of my eye."hold on (y/n) this might give you a head rush!" I warn her as I jump into the well feet first. She clings to me, and whimpers." AH! what the hell's happing?!" she screamed as we hit the water, but we didn't bob back up we swam furthre down untill we reached air. (that's how I imagin the well working)  
(y/n) gasped as we breached the surface, then the world felt like it was upside-down as we begin falling again. She holds onto me for dear life, I feel awfull for chuckling at her I really do but it was so cute.  
"are we safe yet...?" she ask as we climb out soaked."yeah he hates water, come on the house is this way." she nods and follows me,  
After a few minutes of silence she spoke up."thank you for saving me from my dad and that thing. It really means alot to me..." she trailed off, I stop in my tracks leting (Y/N) bump into me. "uh um Jack is everything allright?" she ask, I turn around an evil grin was in my face. " I suposse you could make it up to me~" I coo, she blushed a deep red. "w-what do you mean...?" I put one hand under her chin pushing her face up towards my own, I study it, she really was beautiful, (e/c) eyes that showed no fear and bright red lips that looked so soft...  
My thoughts tril off as I put my free hand around her waist and move my other hand behind her head. "what are you do-" she was cut off by me pushing our faces together conecting our lips, they were as soft as I thought they'd be. She did nothing at first then moved her arms around my neck deeping the kiss. I was enjoing this very much and it would've been long had it not been for the call from the house.  
"Jack, Jack is that you?" I hear Stabby's voice from her window, Iquickly pull away from (Y/N) and let my cheeks burn red. oh god did I really just do that? "wait who is that... *gasp* (y/n)!" she quickly teleported infront of us causing a black smog to form. "you really came oh goodie." she pulled her into a hug. I smile and walk over to them I feel so much taller around these girls.  
(Y/n) comes up to about my shoulders but poor Stabby is about half my height. We all walk into the house, I try forgeting whatI had just done but I couldn't. This was a night neither of us would soon forget!


End file.
